


Mooning

by xo_marauders



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dates, Fluff, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Pining Sirius Black, hogsmede
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 09:10:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20356012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xo_marauders/pseuds/xo_marauders
Summary: “I have never seen eyes like that before. What color even is that? Doesn’t matter. It’s definitely my favorite.”Sirius and James had been sitting in the library for nearly a half an hour and James was sick of it. The original plan was to go in there and wait for Lily Evans to inevitably show up to study since she always studied during this time and James had planned some elaborate way to ask her out and decided to take Sirius along with him as a wing man. Of course, James had not predicted that Lily would be busy tutoring first years in potions as a favor for Professor Slughorn, and now felt that this whole trip had been a waste of time.Sirius, on the other hand, was pleasantly surprised.





	Mooning

**Author's Note:**

> a request from tumblr  
hope you all enjoy it here

“I have never seen eyes like that before. What color even is that? Doesn’t matter. It’s definitely my favorite.”

Sirius and James had been sitting in the library for nearly a half an hour and James was sick of it. The original plan was to go in there and wait for Lily Evans to inevitably show up to study since she always studied during this time and James had planned some elaborate way to ask her out and decided to take Sirius along with him as a wing man. Of course, James had not predicted that Lily would be busy tutoring first years in potions as a favor for Professor Slughorn, and now felt that this whole trip had been a waste of time.

Sirius, on the other hand, was pleasantly surprised.

Lily had not been in the library but the mysterious boy who bunked with Sirius, James and Peter was. Sirius didn’t know much about the mysterious boy, considering he always made himself scarce and was never in the dorm room with the other boys unless they were all asleep. He would go to bed before everyone else and wake up early to leave in order to avoid interacting with any of them. The only thing Sirius did know was that the boys name was Remus Lupin. And he was the most beautiful person he had ever seen.

“Oh, Merlin, I think I’ll be sick.” James muttered into his arm that was resting in his elbow on the desk. He personally was sick about hearing how perfect this Remus guy was. Is this how he was with Lily? No. No, Sirius was way worse. He had to be. Even Peter couldn’t stand it.

“Should I talk to him?” Sirius asked, leaning down to whisper in his best friends ear. James just shrugged in response, thinking that even if Sirius built up the courage to talk to Remus, the other boy would just either ignore him or avoid him considering he’s kept to himself all this time.

“How do you think he got those scars?” Sirius inquired, resting his chin thoughtfully on his fist. The silvery pink scars that ran across Remus’ body definitely intrigued Sirius and only added to the mystery of the boy, making Sirius just want to get to know him even more.

“Maybe he trains dragons.”

“I’m going to go talk to him.”

“Or maybe he has a really mean cat.”

“You think I should talk to him?”

“Or maybe one of his friends attacked him after being deliberately ignored.”

James shot a glare at Sirius just as his best friend stood up and began strutting over to the table where Remus Lupin was studying, blissfully unaware of the dark haired boy walking over to inevitably disrupt his peace and quiet.

“This’ll be good,” James mumbled as he sat back and propped his feet up on the table to watch.

Sirius unceremoniously sat down with a soft thud across from Remus, placing his hands on the tables surface and leaned in slightly.

“Hi.”

Remus looked up, his eyebrow raising with his head as he took in the sight before him. The boy in front of him was smirking slightly, his long black hair framing his sharp jaw nicely and his steel gray eyes were looking directly into Remus’, as if they were in a staring contest. Remus instantly recognized him as one of the boys in his dorm room (the loud one) and gave him a small nod.

“Hello.”

“I noticed you studying and was wondering if you’d like some company?” Sirius said nonchalantly, as if he offered his company to students in the library all of the time. Remus was quiet a moment, considering his options before finally speaking.

“Sirius, right?”

The dark haired boy grinned and nodded.

“Okay. Listen, I study better on my own but thanks for the offer.” Remus said hastily. He immediately feels bad after seeing the grin on Sirius’ face fade, but he knew it was for the best. He couldn’t go making friends. If Sirius—or anyone for that matter—found out what he was, it would be detrimental.

“Um…okay.” Sirius replied, seeming to have lost a bit of his confidence. He looked back over his shoulder to James, who was grinning smugly as he gave him a thumbs up. He rolled his eyes and turned back to Remus.

“What are you doing during Hogsmede weekend?” Sirius blurted out. Remus furrowed his eyebrows and felt himself becoming a bit irritated.

“Why?”

“Thought maybe you’d like to go with me?”

“I’ll be busy.”

Remus turned back to his work before Sirius could say another word, hoping the other boy would just get the hint and leave him alone.

But if there was one thing Sirius Black wasn’t it was a quitter.

“Oh c’mon, Remus. I can’t have James teasing me about mooning over you! Can’t you give me a chance?” Sirius felt himself flush as the words came out of his mouth much louder than he intended. James’ snickering in the background was certainly not helping.

To Sirius’ surprise, Remus started laughing.

“Mooning over me?” Remus questioned, his face breaking out into a smile as he shook his head. “The irony.” He muttered between laughs.

Sirius of course didn’t understand why Remus found this all so amusing and felt rather foolish. Before he could make a bigger embarrassment of himself, he stood and raised his hands in an apology to Remus.

“I’m sorry. I’ll just, uh, go.”

“Hogsmede. Next Saturday. We can go to Honeydukes so you can buy me some chocolate and we can discuss your flirting skills.”

Sirius froze and turned to look at Remus with wide eyes, but the other boy had already put his head back down to begin studying again, though now there was a soft smile playing on his lips. Sirius matched his smile and nodded vigorously.

“Next Saturday.”

He rushed back over to James, falling into his best friends lap and blinked up at him with a vibrant look in his eyes.

“Guess I’ve got a date.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading   
comments and kudos are always appreciated   
follow me on tumblr @xomarauders


End file.
